peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 June 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-06-23 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *File 1 contains the first 22 minutes of the show. *File 2 contains edited highlights of this show, including most of the Slowdive session, from Peel Early Summer 1991 *File 3 is a continuous segment of 94 minutes with some overlap with Files 1 & 2 Sessions *Slowdive only session, recorded 26th March 1991, repeat, first broadcast 21 April 1991 *Surgery only session, recorded 28th May 1991. *Riff live accapella set (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *''Handover from Andy Kershaw'' *'File 3' begins at start of next track *A Homeboy, A Hippie & A Funki Dredd: Work It Out (12") Tam Tam TTT 51 *Gumball: Yellow Pants (Album - Special Kiss) Paperhouse PAPLP 07 *Altern 8: Infiltrate 202 (12" - The Vertigo E.P.) Network NWKT 24 *Surgery: D Nice (session) *Phantom Surfers: Orbitron (7" EP) Estrus ES-713 *Beres Hammond: Emptiness Inside (Album - Various Artists - Pure Lovers 4 ) Charm *'File 1' ends''' during above track *Flower: Memorial Day (album - Hologram Sky) Semaphore 40.068-413 *11:30 news *Mudhoney: She's Just Fifteen (split 7" with Halo Of Flies - Mod Showdown!) Amphetamine Reptile SCALE 36 *Veltones: Fool In Love (9CD Box Set - The Complete Stax-Volt Singles 1959-1968) Atlantic 7 82218-2 *Thirty Five Summers: I Didn't Try (7") RCA PB 44699 *KMD: Mr. Hood At Piocalles Jewelry/Crackpot (album - Mr. Hood) Elektra 9 60977-1 *KMD: Who Me? (album - Mr. Hood) Elektra 9 60977-1 *''Interview with Riff'' *''tape flip on '''File 3'' *Riff: What's Your Name? (live) *more chat *Riff: (live) *more chat *Riff: School Song (live) *more chat *Riff: My Girl (live) *Shalawambe: Samora Michel (12" - Mulemena / Samora Machel) Kariba KARI 1204 John starts this at 45 instead of 33 *Slowdive: Catch The Breeze (session) also on '''File 2 '''John accidentally mutes for a few seconds *Surgery: Dear Sweet Laura (session) *Hoovers: Mr Average (7") Produce HERB 101 *Greenhouse: Worlds Turn (Revolution) (album - Normless (Greenhouse 1962/1966)) Native NTVLP67 *Codine: Dream Sequence (12" - Dream Sequence / Prologue) Shut Up And Dance SUAD 18 @''' *'''File 3 cuts out near end of above track *Following 3 tracks on File 2 *Slowdive: Song Of One (session) @''' *Moose: Suzanne (7") Hut HUT 5 *Slowdive: Golden Hair (session) *Following track back announced on 29 June 1991 *Breed: Everyone Joins In The Chorus (album - Grin) Nightshift NISHI 217 *Following 3 tracks on Best Of Peel Vol 31 6:22-10:11 *Capital Punishment: 'Severin (white vinyl 7 inch EP)' (We Bite) *Swiz: 'Wash (LP-Swiz)' (Sammich) *Ripcord: 'No Reason (LP-Poetic Justice)' (Raging) *Gene The Hat: (Pass The Bug) (v/a album - Bug Out! Volume 1) Candy CR 0004 '''@ *Following tracks on The Peel Tapes Vol.14 1:09:09-1:16:40 *14 Iced Bears: 'Hold On (12 inch)' (Borderline) *Steamkings: Sister (album - Honey Pot) Native *Tracks marked @''' on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) JP_230691.mp3 *2) 1991-06-xx Peel Early Summer 1991 *3) 1991-06-23 Peel Show R172.mp3 *4) 1991-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE109 ;Length *1) 22:16 *2) 1:01:32 (from 46:15 on) *3) 1:33:57 *4) 1:33:36 (33:45-46:52) (from 44:12 unique) ;Other * 1) Many thanks to Andy Walmsley *2) Created from tapes SB885 and SB886 of Weatherman22's Tapes *3) Created from R172 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *4) Created from LE109 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1991 Lee Tape 109 ;Available * http://www.4shared.com/get/pRP5Qu5J/JP_230691.html Requires registration at 4shared * http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?thzqdo6e65x0oyp * 3) Mooo * 4) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Rich 200 Category:Wrong Speed Moment